


Rejoice

by Earth_Phoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Tom, POV Tom Riddle, Professor Harry Potter, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenage Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Phoenix/pseuds/Earth_Phoenix
Summary: There is a new Professor at Hogwarts. A professor that is also an Alpha.Tom Riddle is an new Omega that is about to experience his first Heat.Hogwarts is the place to be this Christmas.





	Rejoice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lory_27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lory_27/gifts).



> Written for the Tomarry Discord Secret Santa! I hope you enjoy it Rain <3
> 
> Beta'd by Copper.

Astronomy had always been a boring class for Tom. It was barely worth his time, and due to the nature of the beast, it was always held at stupid hours that interfered with his study plans. Not to mention that the trek from the Slytherin Common rooms all the way up to the Astronomy Tower was tedious and long. 

Things changed when Professor Potter arrived. Younger than the other teachers and always late to class, Professor Potter was chaos personified. He had a great butt though.

The class shivered in the cold November night as they waited for the Professor to arrive. Tom staked out his own telescope close to the door so he could be the first to leave.

The other students followed his lead, and soon enough the whole class was standing by their telescopes. Some had started looking through them, gazing up in awe at the stars overhead.

“Right, class, I see you’ve organised yourselves. Excellent,” Professor Potter said as he swept into the tower. Next to Tom, a girl sighed as she raked her eyes over the man. Dressed in dark blue robes, Professor Potter’s long black hair framed his square jaw and deep green eyes. “Ten points to everyone. Now, we’ll be carrying on our month-long lesson on the lunar phases. Tonight we’re blessed with a cloudless sky, so I expect detailed notes on where and what the moon is doing and the stars close to it.” The Professor circled the students as he talked. 

“I saw that eye roll Mr. Riddle, five points from Slytherin,” Potter was standing right behind him, his lips close to Tom’s ear. Tom gulped, he could feel the man’s breath on his neck. His knees felt weak. The man sniffed, breathing in his scent.

Potter backed off and cleared his throat, in a louder voice he said, “Like it or not, this is going to come up in your N.E.W.T.S., so I suggest making sure you pass my class.”

Tom made a show of adjusting his telescope, but his mind was no longer on the class.  _ Alpha _ . Potter was an alpha. He turned to his head to watch the man. Potter had stopped to talk to another student, his posture attentive as he listened to the boy talk. The curve of Potter’s lips as he smiled, the way the corners of his mouth crinkled. An alpha. Tom licked his dry lips. This was going to make the rest of the term interesting. Very interesting indeed.

 

~*~

 

Harry cricked his neck, he had been marking his fourth year's homework for nearly three hours now.  He really needed a break. 

His mind drifted to Tom Riddle. The boy was highly intelligent. One of the sharpest students he had ever seen, and utterly bored by his class.

Harry leaned back in his chair, stretching his aching limbs. It was too late to walk into Hogsmeade and get a drink, he noted with some surprise. He really ought to pay more attention to the time.

“Accio Firewhiskey.” a half-empty bottle zoomed into his waiting hand, his other hand dug out a glass from his desk drawer and poured himself a double shot.

Harry was careful around his students. He kept a professional distance with the students, not wanting to get close enough to a young omega to do… something.

Harry downed the shot and then poured another. He had tried to warn Headmaster Dippet that having an unpartnered alpha in a school full of hormonal teenagers was a bad idea.  The instinct to take an omega was a powerful one and only being mated quelled the desire.

Harry pressed the cool glass to his lips and processed the fact that Tom was an omega. He must’ve just come into his inheritance, seeing as the boy’s birthday was in December.

If his inheritance had been brought on early, then Tom was already sexually active. His right hand drifted down to his cock, rubbing circles over the hardening length. His mind filled with images of Tom naked on his knees, his hands tied behind his back, Harry’s cock buried in his throat. God, what a sight that boy would make, bound and bouncing on his cock while in heat.

Heat. Harry’s eyes opened, a smirk spreading across his face. Tom would go into heat over the Yule holidays and Harry knew the boy stayed in Hogwarts, instead of going home like the other students.

Well now, Yule was going to be more enjoyable than Harry had imagined.


End file.
